1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a through anchor through which occupant restraint webbing is inserted.
2. Related Art
In a seatbelt guide anchor (through anchor) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-103386, a guide piece (piece) is assembled to a guide plate (main body portion), and the guide piece and the guide plate are insert molded with a mold resin. A guide piece outer peripheral groove is formed at a boundary portion between the guide piece and the mold resin, and the guide piece outer peripheral groove extending around the entirety of an outer peripheral edge of the guide piece. A mold used to form the mold resin is provided with a rib for forming groove that forms the guide piece outer peripheral groove, and clearance is provided between this groove forming rib and the outer peripheral edge of the guide piece. The (groove forming rib of the) mold is accordingly suppressed from interference (impinging) on the guide piece when forming the resin molding, thereby preventing the scratches and dents from occurring in the guide piece. Note that a through anchor is also described in JP-A No. 2011-56968.
However, since in the seatbelt guide anchor described above, the clearance is provided between the (groove forming rib of the) mold and the outer peripheral edge of the guide piece, there is therefore a possibility of positional displacement of the guide piece in the guide piece length direction during molding of the mold resin. An issue accordingly arises of being unable to position the guide piece well during molding of the mold resin.